New Fascinations
by Blossom190
Summary: Derek starts to get jealous when he sees Sam and Casey together. It never bothered him before so why was it bugging him now, he comes to realize that he has this new fascination with her and just can't get enough DASEY! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Derek's POV.

No, No, No, No, No. This was insanely wrong, how come I was getting so angry and mad as I watched Casey and Sam hold hands and flirt like crazy? Hmm I don't know maybe a little thing called jealousy? My conscious said starting to annoy me. I told myself to shut up before I got into a mental fight with myself. All right so back to the situation, how could I be jealous of Sam, Casey is my stepsister that's just really wrong! And then the voice in my head came back, yeah step being the key word idiot; you're not even related. I shook my head coming back to reality and saw Sam and Casey kissing. I gave a look of disgust and shoved right pass them heading for the stairs.

"I just had dinner, please not in public." I said covering up my moment of weakness and brushing past Casey, not to hard, but hard enough so she wouldn't think I was acting strange. She gave me a smug look and then smiled at Sam. I rolled my eyes and continued to my room. I collapsed on my bed and gave a loud sigh grabbing a ball from my nightstand and tossing it into the air and catching it, I repeated this action and went back to my thoughts. Okay, so I never thought of Casey as the sister type, I mean our parents dated for a couple of months and then decided to get married I never had the chance to think of her like that, but I never was attracted to her, so why was I getting angry at Sam all of the sudden and my head telling me that I was jealous? I sighed and placed the ball back on my messy nightstand that looked the same as the rest of my messy room, I allowed myself to close my eyes and forget about these thoughts for the meantime.

Casey's POV.

I watched Derek carefully as I talked and flirted with Sam. I wasn't sure why, but lately I had been watching him a lot. As I watched him though it looked like he was battling with himself. I shook my head and looked at Sam smiling at me I smiled back and moved towards him so we could kiss. I heard Derek yelling at us about not kissing in public and I glared at him, but turned back to Sam, I listened as he stormed up the stairs. Shortly after I said goodbye to Sam and walked upstairs to my room. I lay down on my bed listening to my music when Derek barged into my room looking like he just got up. I smiled at his appearance deciding he looked cute, but quickly stopped, realizing what I was thinking.

"You just don't even know what knocking means do you?" I asked Derek, expecting a smug come back.

"No never looked it up, Casey can you do my homework?" Derek asked jokingly as he sat on my bed with a look saying he wanted nothing to do with his homework. Since when did Derek do homework anyway? "I know, you're wondering why I even care about my homework, but my dad is really pounding on me." Derek said complainingly.

"I'll help you, but I'm not doing it myself." Casey said grabbing Derek's textbook and sitting closer to him.

Derek's POV.

I shifted closer so I could see the textbook as well and briefly took a sniff of Casey's hair, but pulled away quickly, her hair smelled incredible. As Casey explained to me what to do I zoned out looking at her, I watched her lips move as she talked and became quite fascinated with them, but I was shook out of my thoughts when I heard Casey shouting my name.

"Derek! I told you I'm not doing this myself, if you want help you have to listen." Casey said sounding quite annoyed. I nodded my response and tried my hardest to concentrate on the homework then on my new fascination with her.

The week passed a little slowly considering it was only Wednesday, I was unaware of what was going on around me as I sat in my recliner and skimmed through the channels with Edwin and Lizzie on the couch looking annoyed because I hadn't stayed on one channel longer then five seconds. I smirked at their annoyance, but got up when I heard shouts of excitement coming from the hallway. I got up lazily and walked towards the noise and saw Nora holding a letter in her hand looking excited and Casey reading over her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Derek asked curious coming over to stand beside Casey to see what the two of them were looking at.

"Some friends of your father and I have invited us to a weekend away at this fancy hotel and the whole family is to come, they paid for the room and everything." Nora exclaimed excitedly. I didn't see the excitement in that, I thought they won money or something, but going to a fancy hotel for a weekend with my family, where I most likely have to wear formal clothing, gee that's exciting.

"Smerek! What's going on?" Marti said excitedly running into my arms so I could pick her up.

"Were going away this weekend Smarti, you'll get to go swimming in a nice big pool." I said smiling at her.

"Yay, swimming!" Marti exclaimed excitedly. I put her down after I tickled her and headed for my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey's POV.

I watched Derek with Marti, he always showed this sweet sensitive side to him when he was with Marti, which always made me question, he just always seemed so hot. Wait I did not just say that, Derek Venturi hot, he's my stepbrother! I shook my head to rid these thoughts and walked up to my room. I sat down at my computer and started working on my homework while listening to one of the cd's I took from Derek's room. In a way I was looking forward to this weekend, I loved staying in hotels especially fancy ones, it made me feel like I was royalty, but a weekend so close with Derek, that could be a nightmare.

It was Friday and I stood at my locker gathering all my books for the weekend. Emily stood beside me, giddy as usual, but at the same time totally jealous.

"I don't understand, if I were you I probably would have passed out at the idea of staying in the same hotel with Derek for the weekend." Emily squealed in excitement with dreamy eyes.

"Derek's my stepbrother and the most annoying person in the world, nothing exciting about that." I replied closing my locker and heading for the exit.

"I guess that's true, just try to have fun at least alright." Emily said and hugged me goodbye as I walked to the car as Derek waited for me in the driver's seat.

"You know if you want rides home you have to hurry it up, I still have to pack for the weekend." Derek said pulling onto the street and taking off for home.

"It's not my fault you wait until the last minute to do everything." I shot back and looked out the window. The rest of the ride home was full of the two of us bickering.

Derek's POV.

I walked into my room and grabbed the duffel bag that was under my bed, with many other things. I started packing and smirked as I thought about the ride home with Casey, I always loved getting her all worked up; she just looked so damn hot. I shook my to rid these thoughts knowing I shouldn't be thinking them and finished packing for the weekend. I can't remember when these thoughts started coming to my head, but I know it has been going on for awhile, not to mention some dreams I've been having that include Casey, but I won't go any further.

We all stood in the lobby of the hotel, every excited talked and laughed along with dad and Nora's friends. I stood boringly beside Casey with my hands in my pocket waiting until we could actually go up to the hotel room. Dad and Nora's friends, the Bordeaux's had to kids, a girl Lizzie's age named Carla and a boy Casey and my age named Cory. I watched gloomily as Casey and Cory talked excitedly to each other and glared at Cory as I watched his eyes rack Casey's body.

Edwin, Lizzie, Casey, and me walked into the hotel room we were sharing. Marti, Dad, and Nora were in a different room across the hall. Edwin and I threw our bags on the double bed near the window and I turned on the TV.

"Let's go swimming, I heard the water slide is amazing!" Lizzie exclaimed running into the washroom to put her bathing suit on. Edwin went shortly after Lizzie and I could feel Casey watching me annoyingly as I kept my eyes on the television.

"You know we're going to have to go with them Derek, their not old enough to go by their selves and you're coming with me." Casey said grabbing the remote from my hands and turning off the TV. Edwin came out of the washroom and Casey grabbed her bikini and closed the door. When Casey came out of the washroom in her rainbow-striped bikini I had to stop my jaw from jumping. She looked so hot I could just grab her and- ok I shouldn't finish that sentence if I'm going have to control myself south of the equator. I put my swim trunks on after my eyes left Casey's body and then we all headed to the pool.

Casey's POV.

I couldn't help but stare at Derek as he took off his shirt at the pool. His abs made a stretching movement as he pulled his shirt above his head, but quickly shook my head as he glanced at me.

"Alright lets go down the waterslide first, train style." Edwin said excitedly walking towards the stairs with the rest of us following. Lizzie and Edwin were in the front and Derek and I were in the back. I felt butterflies go through my stomach as Derek wrapped his arms around my abdomen. The waterslide was a blast and I screamed going down. I could hear Derek laughing in my ear and smiled to myself. As the slide finally took us to the people I fell into the pool and Derek tumbled over me. He quickly grabbed for my arms to save me from going under and pulled me close to him. Strangely we stood there staring at each other for a minute as Edwin and Lizzie took off for the slide already. I quickly shook my head before any of this could get any more awkward and splashed Derek. He smirked and quickly splashed me back. We did that for a while and then decided to play chicken with Lizzie and Edwin. Lizzie was on my shoulders and Edwin got on Derek's. The boy's beat us and of course had to gloat about it. I quietly swam up to Derek and jumped on his back and dunked his head in the water. He came up gasping for air and glared at me.

"I win." I said smiling and swam away to get out of the pool. We all dried off and headed back to the hotel room. I watched Derek as he walked in front of me and I kind of frowned. I didn't want to admit it and I know it sounds real wrong, but I think I'm falling for Derek.


End file.
